Ribbons
by beautifulseagreen21
Summary: A wardrobe malfunction brings two women much closer together. - Tyzula Advent Day 23.


"You look so extremely incredible!" Ty Lee declared and Azula shrugged one shoulder. Her tiny smile, however, showed that she appreciated the compliment. "Are you glad I took you to that store?"

"I would be, if it weren't for the fact that you tied these ribbons into ridiculous knots. How did you pass preschool, Ty Lee? You can't even tie a knot," Azula said and Ty Lee frowned for a beat before smiling.

"I can fix it! I can definitely fix it!" she exclaimed, walking over to stand behind her princess again.

Ty Lee took Azula to a clothing store. It was not a clothing store father would approve of. But it was some kind of . . . girl time that Mai rat-weaseled her way out of by using Zuko as an excuse. And so, Azula was trapped with a day of trying on bras.

Trying on bras with her crush. It was difficult to fathom how stressful that was.

Ty Lee struggled with the knots for a moment. She intended to redo them, but now she was in the situation of them being . . . kind of tied permanently in a grotesque twist.

"Mmm . . . I think I need scissors, princess," Ty Lee squeaked and Azula rolled her eyes at the mirror.

But Ty Lee just scampered away and fetched golden scissors. She tested them twice and then Azula suddenly realized that Ty Lee was about to put two blades very, very close to her skin and spine. Before Azula could protest ' _snip snip_ ' Ty Lee had cut her cute lingerie top.

It fell. It fell and Azula could not catch it in time, even with her lightning fast reflexes.

They both . . . stood there. It was odd for two friends who had just been trying on clothes together. Maybe in Azula's room, secluded away from people waiting on them hand and foot every second, it felt too personal. Azula fought and fought but could not hold back her blush.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee said.

They both still stood there.

Ty Lee leaned in and kissed Azula. That was the most unexpected outcome of poorly tied knots on a bra that Azula could think of. Mostly because _how could this be requited?_

"Why did you just do that?" Azula demanded, pulling away too quickly.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I just really have wanted you for a long time and that's awful but—"

Azula kissed her this time. Ty Lee choked a little bit.

It was awkward. It couldn't _not_ be awkward, to tell the truth.

Well, the princess was kind of pretty undressed all the way at that point.

Ty Lee wanted to ask several questions but she gently took the princess's arm instead. They moved, Azula propped up against the wall, Ty Lee horrified to be taking control, but Ty Lee the only one with the remotest sexual experience . . . kind of obviously. Azula did not need to say it. There was no way anyone was lining up to have sex with a terrifying tyrant's beloved daughter.

She kissed where the cloth once was, her hands trailing down from where the ribbons were and towards her hips. Ty Lee's lips trailed down towards the princess's waist but she changed her mind halfway through. Kissed her on the lips twice, a little uncomfortably but with more passion and less apprehension than before.

She pressed two fingers against the matching panties, against her clit. She pulled at them then changed her mind again. Ty Lee was pretty sure she was doing all of this wrong and she did not want to make mistakes with this.

Azula took them off herself, tossing them to where the sliced ribbons and silky bra were.

Ty Lee spread Azula's led, kissed her upper inner thigh a few times. She slid two fingers into her princess and nearly ran out of the room because Azula moaned and was clearly not happy to have moaned or shown any expression for some inexplicable reason that reminded Ty Lee an awful lot of boys with too much pride.

Just more frightened than those boys with too much pride. Just more perfect and beautiful and amazing than those boys.

Perfect. She was too perfect. Perfect enough to kind of murmur, "Why did you just stop?"

"What? Oh, I—" Ty Lee did not have a very good explanation.

She just resumed like Azula wanted.

They _had_ to do this more often.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading. I'm sorry the ending wasn't more graphic. It originally was, but it was MA and I needed to bump it down to M so I cut off the more detailed end. I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
